


먼 후일 그때에 잊었노라

by Heyjinism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	먼 후일 그때에 잊었노라

"이번에는 어디지? 이스탄불? 상하이?"  
"리우데자네이루."  
"좋아."

새로 지급받은 지문인식 권총을 챙겨넣으며, 007은 미소지었다.

"마침 축제 기간이지? 미녀들도 많을 테고."  
"말해두지만 그건 당신을 위한 포상휴가가 아니에요, 007."  
"알고 있어. 내가 한두 번 나가 본 사람도 아니고."

무기를 건네준, 아직도 소년같은 느낌이 남아있는 청년은 복잡한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다.

"또 여자들이랑 놀아날건가요?"  
"필요하다면."  
"대체 MI6의 윤리규정이란 어떻게 된 거예요? 당신만 해도, 치마만 둘렀으면 가리지를 않으니."  
"작전상 필요한 여자들이었어. 저 쪽이 미인계를 쓴다면, 이 쪽도 미남계를 쓸 수 있는 거지."  
"스스로 미남이라고 말하다니, 뻔뻔하네요."

007은 웃었다. 뻔한 질투심, 뻔히 보이는 심리. 오, 꼬마야. 너에게는 아직 익숙하지 않은 감정일 수도 있고 어쩌면 처음일지도 모르겠지만, 나는 수도 없이 그런 감정들을 만나봤단다. 그런 말을 했다가는 정말로 저 운동화 자국이 수트에 선명하게 남도록 엉덩이를 걷어차려 들 지도 모르지만, 사실이 그랬다. 언제쯤에야, 자기 감정을 똑바로 말하는 법을 배울 지는 모르겠지만.

사람의 목숨은 짧고, 요원의 목숨이란 더욱 싸구려며, 세월은 덧없이 흘러가고, 소년은 순식간에 나이 들어 버리는 법.

임무를 맡으며, 실패할거라고 생각한 적은 없었지만 무사히 돌아올 거라고 믿은 적도 거의 없었다. 언제나, 다음은 없다, 내일은 없다, 그렇게 생각하며 살아왔다. 돈은 버는 대로 다 써 버렸고, 노후에 대해 생각하는 일도 없었다. 앞날을 생각하지 않고 현실에 충실하게 살려고 보니, 누릴 수 있는 것은 많았다. 최고급 술과 미녀, 고급스런 명품들이 그의 일상을 채웠다. 그의 곁을 채웠지만, 결코 그의 곁에 남지 않는 그 모든 것들. 언제나 그랬다. 아주 어린 시절과, 베스퍼를 사랑했던 짧은 기간을 제외하면.

그리고 지금, 007은 진심으로 죽음에 대해 생각하고 있었다. 아무것도 없는 것이 아니라, 누군가를 남겨두고 가는 것에 대해. 저축이라고는 한 게 없으니, Q에게 뭔가 물질적으로 남겨줄 수 있을 것 같지도 않았다. 기껏해야 그가 관심을 둘 리 없는 잡동사니들 뿐이겠지. 아니, 하나가 더 있다. 이 말간 안경 너머로 보이는 저 눈동자에, Q에게는 한없이 낯설고도 기이할 슬픔이라는 감정을 쑤셔박게 되는 일일테니. 슬퍼해주긴 할까. 가끔은 궁금했다. 이제 하나하나 감정을 배워 가는 듯한 나의 이 작은 피노키오는, 결국 나로 인해 슬픔을 배우게 될까.

"본드."  
"음?"  
"당신이 죽으면."

그 생각을 하고 있는데, 하필 Q가 그런 말을 꺼내다니. 007은 쓰게 웃었다. 이 청년은, 동생도 아들도 아니다. 연인을, 아무것도 모르는 작은 피노키오처럼 생각하다니. 실례겠지. 그는 Q의, 담담하고 무신경해보이는 얼굴을 바라보았다. Q는 얼음으로 깎아놓은 조각같은 얼굴을 하고, 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"당신이 죽으면, 난 다른 사람을 만날 거예요. 그렇지 않아도 당신 월급 계좌 해킹해서 보험도 들어놓았겠다, 받을 사람은 내 앞으로 해 놓았으니, 당신이 없어도 당신 돈이 날 기쁘게 해줄 지도 모르겠군요. 당신은 잊혀질거고, 난 나이가 들어서, 당신과의 사이에서는 얻을 수 없을 손자손녀들에게 둘러싸인 채, 한때 내가 정보부에서 일을 하는 요원이었다면서, 뭔가 지어낸 듯한 무용담을 들려줄지도 모르죠."  
"그거 괜찮군."  
"......그러면 그 아이들중 하나가 내게 물어볼 거예요. 전설적인 요원 007도 만나보았느냐고."  
"그러면 뭐라고 할 건가, 쿼터마스터."  
"기억나지 않는다고 할 거예요."  
"저런."

너무 매정한 게 아니냐고 한마디 하려는데, 얼음 조각상이 무너져내리듯, Q가 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻었다. 갑작스러웠다. 아직도 어려서, 그 어린 마음으로 자존심을 세워보려고 하던 그의 마음이, 걱정한다고 살아서 돌아오라고 말하는 대신, 돌아오지 않으면 당신을 잊어버리겠다고 말하는 그의 마음이 아파서, 007은 가만히 그의 고수머리 위에 손을 얹고, 어린아이를 달래듯 쓰다듬어 보았다. 그렇게 다 큰 듯한 얼굴을 하고 고집스레 자존심 세울 필요 없어. 그런 사랑, 어떤 건지 아니까. 해 봤으니까. 다만.

지금까지와 다른 것은, 이번에는 결코 베스퍼처럼 잃지 않겠다는 마음 뿐. 007은, 입술을 깨물며 흐느끼는 Q를 어깨에 기대게 했다. 그러니까 죽지 말아요. 두 사람 뿐인 고요한 미술관의 복도에서, 누가 들을세라 Q는 속삭였다.


End file.
